Everybody's Gonna Be Happy
Prizmmy debuted on March 16, 2012 with the single Everybody's Gonna Be Happy. This song was also used as their training song. It was also used as the final ending for the anime Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream The color coding is based on the last live: Reina Mia Hina Karin ---- |-|Romaji= Everybody's Gonna Be Happy With Me hitori de nayamanaide Don't worry! Kimi ga naitatte with You itsudemo soba ni iru Tomodachi no kare ni kokuhaku saretakedo Chotto toshiue no hito ni hitomebore shiteru Sugu ni akirunara honmono no koi janai Yappashi kiyoku maji na ai otome wa motometeru Shunkan no renzoku de ima ga dekiteru Kyuukyoku no junai de saa, ikou (Let's go x2) Everybody's Wanna Be Lucky Like You tondemonai shiawase wo Go Ahead! Kimi to zutto with Me itsudemo soba ni iru Hajimete no deeto wa okiniiri no mini de Sotto tsunaida te wo te gyutto nigitteru Otona no mane shite kuchidzuke shitai kedo Motto riaru na kokuhaku otome wa kikitai no Jounetsu no honki do de mirai ga kimaru Eikyuu ni junjou de saa, ikou (Let's Go! x2) Everybody's Gonna Be Happy With Me hitori de nayamanaide Don't worry! Kimi ga naitatte with You itsudemo soba ni iru Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You bokura wa nakama dakara Don't worry! Kimi to waratte with Me itsudemo soba ni ite Everybody's Gonna Be Happy With Me hitori de nayamanaide Don't worry! Kimi ga naitatte with You itsudemo soba ni iru Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You bokura wa nakama dakara Don't worry! Kimi to waratte with Me itsudemo soba ni ite |-|Kanji= Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with Me　一人で悩まないで Don't worry!　キミが泣いたって with You いつでもそばにいる トモダチのカレに　告白されたけど ちょっと　年上のヒトに一目惚れしてる 直(す)ぐにあきるなら　ホンモノの恋じゃない やっぱし　清くマジな愛　乙女は求めてる 瞬間の連続で　今がデキてる! 究極の純愛で　さぁ、行こう! (Let's Go! ×2) Everybody's Wanna Be Lucky like You　トンデモない幸せを Go Ahead!　キミとずっと　with Me　いつでもそばにいる 初めてのデートは　お気に入りのミニで そっと　つないだ手と手をギュッと握ってる 大人のマネして　口づけしたいけど もっと　リアルな告白　乙女は聞きたいの 情熱の本気度で　未来が決まる! 永久に純情で　さぁ、行こう! (Let's Go! ×2) Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with Me　一人で悩まないで Don't worry!　キミが泣いたって　with You　いつでもそばにいる Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You　ボクらは　仲間だから Don't worry!　キミと笑って　with Me　いつでも そばにいて Everybody's Wanna Be Lucky like You　トンデモない幸せを Go Ahead!　キミとずっと with Me いつでもそばにいる Everybody's Gonna Be Happy with You　ボクらは　仲間だから Don't worry!　キミと笑って　with Me　いつでも そばにいて |-|English= Everybody's gonna be happy with me, don't be by yourself Don't worry! I'm with you while you cry I am also beside you I fell in love at first sight to my friends guy friend and confessed to him even though he's a bit older If you lose interest quickly, it wasn't real love As expected, a maiden is only looking for serious love If a moment keeps continuing, now is the time to do it Let's go get the ultimate pure love! (Let's go x2) Everybody's wanna be lucky like you, it's an unthinkable happiness Go ahead, you are always with me, I am also beside you On our first date I wore my favorite mini skirt I held on tightly as we gently held hands I want to be like an adult and kiss but A maiden wants to hear a more realistic confession The future is determined by passions' seriousness Let's go and be genuine forever (Let's Go!) Everybody's gonna be happy with me, don't be by yourself Don't worry! I'm with you while you cry I am also beside you Everybody's gonna be happy with you, because we are friends Don't worry! I will laugh with you, I'll always be at your side Everybody's wanna be lucky like you, it's an unthinkable happiness Go ahead, you are always with me, I am also beside you Everybody's gonna be happy with you, because we are friends Don't worry! I will laugh with you, I'll always be at your side Trivia # They originally sing this song together but after a while they divided the parts. ---- Category:Prizmmy Lyrics